Hi no akuma
by Kikiro
Summary: Sasuke did not like the sound of getting married. But it was the person he was not supposed to marry that got him hearing wedding bells. NaruSasu, Slight KyuuSasu, demon!Naruto, demon!Kyuubi


**Summary: Sasuke did not like the sound of getting married. But it was the person he was not supposed to marry that got him hearing wedding bells. NaruSasu, Slight KyuuSasu, demon!Naruto, demon!Kyuubi **

Forests and meadows, waterfalls and hot springs. This vast land was filled with them.

There were areas where certain elements reined supreme, ruled by demons of certain stature.

There were human kingdoms not too far off. And to each kingdom of human and demon alike, were alliances. Alliances followed up when a certain heir to the kingdom was of age.

The Namikaze-Uzumaki and Uchiha alliance was younger than that of Haruno and Uchiha. Usually the youngest of siblings, whether they be male or female, were married off to the newest heir of the allied kingdom.

And ever since Sasuke Uchiha heard of the newest alliance, and how the binding of alliances followed due to his older brother, he rue the day that he would be wed to Kyuubi Namikaze.

(*)(*)(*)

The carriage ride was gloomy, filled with smiling faces though not all were happy.

Only one in fact, was the fiercely frowning face of the youngest Uchiha sibling.

The caravan was made up of at least half the Uchiha kingdom. Not to mention those that would be strictly sent back to their homes for they were not of royal blood nor did they serve under one of royalty.

Sasuke had first learned of the new alliance when he was 12. Ever since then, he had been so unruly; the only one he obeyed was his older brother Itachi.

Said man was only one pristine white carriage behind his own. Along for the ride was Sakura Haruno, the only daughter of the Haruno's.

When Itachi had gotten married, Sakura was acting as Sasuke was now. Until of course, she caught sight of the dazzling man who was three years her elder.

Itachi was 21 at the time. He is now 23 and expecting a child in seven months.

All Sasuke knew was that Kyuubi was 25 now. One had to be 18 to be wed.

This past week was his 18th birthday.

The scenery was beautiful, he had to admit. But his mind never wavered from coming up with escape plans until he caught sight of the gray bricked medieval castle with white metal spires atop the rounded center and slightly smaller towers connected at the side. The grounds were crawling with guards; no way he was getting past them unless he could fly.

His eyes widened when they passed the well kept shrubbery and court grounds. The water falling from the shiny silver fountains gave a faint rainbow, and the multicolored pansies shadowing white, orange and yellow daffodils gave the palace a unique feel.

The large drive circled around a small and old statue of a nine tailed fox sitting on its haunches.

When the carriage stopped and his door opened, Sasuke was shocked into dumbfoundness that this of all places was the Namikaze-Uzumaki palace.

No, they must only be stopping here for just a short time, some time to rest the horses then we'll get going again, yes, that must be it.

Reluctantly, the aristocratic young man stepped out of the carriage.

And was greeted by a spiky haired blond man who was most likely three times his age.

"Ah! And this must be Sasuke! I'm Minato Namikaze, pleased to make your acquaintance." The man took his limp hand in a tight grip he was not accustomed to.

Sasuke looked past the man's shoulder to see the smile on his mother's face before she turned around and followed his father up a short flight of stairs. The large wooden doors with the kanji for fire encircled by a ring near the top opened now to let the two by, the symbol was spliced in half by the opening of one side.

"Come Sasuke. You must have a tour before the feast!"

So much for the horses getting going again.

(*)(*)(*)

The food was good. At least, that was the only good thing so far.

Durring the tour - that Minato himself gave - even his escort got lost in the epic maze of twisting hallways, never ending corridors, and stairs suddenly appearing next to you when you back track. Some of those stairs were definitely not there before.

It was some time before they heard a young male voice cackling from quite a distance off. While Sasuke stood stock still, Minato was on his knees begging for his life.

'Quite the superstitious?'

Once they turned around, Minato knew right where they were.

"The foyer!"

'Oh great, back where we started...'

"Now, I believe that if we take this corridor, it'll spit us out into the dining hall!"

This man is way too energetic...

Minato was the only person - he really was the only a human - who Sasuke had met throughout his time here. Everyone was a familiar face at the oblong table. Of course, it was only his family and Sakura.

"I'm sorry for you not meeting Kyu-chan, he must be out ridding at the moment... Though I assure you that he is not usually late and he really is becoming a nice man."

'I don't care. I wish I could go back to the kingdom and go for a ride where I'm comfortable. This place is just too eerie.'

In fact it was; the lights were never really turned on so everything cast a shadow. The twilight from outside was making it look like something from a dark farytale.

"Though… now that I think about it… Kyuu might be in skylight garden on the fourth floor…"

'Anything to get away from my parents.' The raven thought. "And how may one get there?"

"Oh? Genma!" Over came an adult, a bandana over his head and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. "Please show young Sasuke to the skylight garden if you will."

**TBC…**

_I want to have a beta for this because I may need help with some things that happen in the middle. I would need help with wording, situational things, and … ummm… No need for grammar or spelling, I has a dictionary. So basically anyone who can help with plot…_

_This was just something that was bouncing around in my head for quite a while and I wanted to try it out. And unlike other stories where if there are demon Naruto and/or demon Sasuke as the uke, I will not be making this a mpreg. I already have one of those I have to concentrate so much on._

_**Hi no akuma is Japanese for Fire demon. Title subject to change.**  
><em>


End file.
